


Going Home

by Omegathyst



Series: Flutterfuck [3]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Contest Entry, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Series Spin-Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: A few months after telling Fluttershy about losing her virginity to Coloratura, the farm pony goes to a bar in Ponyville and is shocked to find her old friend in tears. When Coloratura admits to returning to her countess persona underneath the pressure, as well as enduring horrible acts at the hooves of her new manager, will Applejack be able to save her once more? Or will she sink under?
Relationships: Applejack/Coloratura (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Series: Flutterfuck [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1101585
Kudos: 4





	Going Home

As Luna’s night covered Ponyville’s sky, the soft sounds of hoofsteps interrupted the cold silence as Applejack found herself walking towards the local bar. The routine she found herself falling in: one beer, two beers, mare in her bed, repeat, was playing in her head as she approached the establishment’s door. Pressing her hoof against the door handle, Applejack reflected on Fluttershy dating both her brother and his marefriend. How could they find two loves, when Applejack couldn’t even find one?

A sharp exhale escaped Applejack’s nose as she swung the door open, squinting her eyes through the barely-illuminated bar area as she caught sight of indigo and opal on a mare with her head in her hooves. Could it be…?

Applejack kept silent, walking forward till she sat on the barstool on the pony’s right side. Gently pressing a hoof against her, Coloratura lifted her head and flinched back.

_ “Applejack?”  _ Coloratura gasped, exposing her smeared makeup and black eye. Applejack pressed her hooves against the table, feeling her blood boil.

“Who did  _ this  _ to you?” Applejack demanded to know, pointing a hoof at her face. Coloratura lifted a shaky hoof to her face, looking down at the ground.

“I tried releasing an album as the  _ real  _ me, Rara,” Coloratura explained. “Only a dozen ponies even showed up to Rarity’s party, and they kept going on about the songs I made  _ before.  _ I didn’t even get asked for autographs! So, I packed my bags, and went back to Manehattan.”

“Oh no,” Applejack whispered.

“I met this pony, named Hard Knocks, and he offered to rebuild the image that you and your friends had dismantled,” Coloratura gave a small smile, before it went away. “So I told him yes, and I started performing as a Countess again.”

Coloratura opened her mouth, and winced as tears began dripping down her face. Applejack frowned as she moved her barstool closer, wiping the tears as she continued.

“I didn’t have a lot of bits, so some nights, he’d jump into my bed and…” Coloratura’s expression twisted before she hid her face against Applejack’s shoulder. “It was so embarrassing, letting him rough me up and use me like that. But as opposed to what? Being a nopony? I’d just shower afterwards, and try to think of anything else.”

“Rara, that’s not right,” Applejack wrapped her hooves around her childhood friend. “Did he do this to you? I swear on Celestia and her entire family that ah’m gonna end him, ah’ll fuckin-”

_ “Applejack!”  _ Coloratura hissed in her ear. “Nopony can know.”

“To hell with that, ah’m gonna write a letter to the damn princesses myself if I have to!” Applejack began to raise her voice.

“If you do, I will go back to him and cover him up,” Coloratura glared at Applejack. “Is that what you’re going to do, push me back to him?”

Applejack froze as Coloratura untangled herself from the farm pony’s embrace, staring at her with daggers. Applejack dropped her tense muscles and sighed.

“At least stay at my barn,” Applejack asked. “A bar is no place for ya right now.”

“Fine,” Coloratura shrugged, jumping off the barstool. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, tell me the rest of what happened,” Applejack said as they left the bar.

“Well, l-last night, I begged him to pull out, but he didn’t,” Coloratura’s hooves were shaking as they made their way to Sweet Apple Acres. “Like the first time he came to my room, I screamed at him. But after he started screaming back, he...he swung his hoof into my face and I ran out of the room. I took the bits I had and took a train to Ponyville. I thought if anypony can help me, it’s…”

Coloratura shook her head.

“It was a stupid thought,” Coloratura sighed. “The six of you already  _ tried,  _ there’s no point in helping me.”

“Nonsense, sugarcube. You can stay as long as you’d like, provided you help a little here and there,” Applejack patted Coloratura’s shoulder. For the first time in several years, Applejack felt her face heat up and her heart beat around the other earth pony. Memories of the two teenagers thrashing their tongues in each other’s pussies played in her head, and Applejack shielded her crotch with her tail right away.

“Don’t you worry none, I can teach you how to make apple pies, how to buck trees,” Applejack smiled. “Why, I’ve hardly had the time to since I started teachin’ at the School of Friendship. Hey, maybe you can go there sometime!”

“Maybe,” Coloratura looked down at her hooves. When she looked up, they were at the barn.

Applejack opened the door, Coloratura giving a soft “thanks” as she entered the kitchen and sat at the table with Big Mac. The big red stallion narrowed his eyes at her as his ears flattened. As Coloratura opened her mouth, Applejack spoke.

“Make sure to lock the doors,” Applejack told her brother.

_ “Eeyup,”  _ Big Mac nodded, getting up from his seat and leaving the room.

“Hey Applejack?” Coloratura said. “Did I do something to hurt your brother?”

“He knows about the letters ah sent to ya,” Applejack sighed. “Why didn’t you ever respond? Even if it was just to reject me, at least ah would’ve had an answer.”

“L-Letters, as in  _ multiple?”  _ Coloratura stammered. “Applejack, I only got one talking about your sister, Apple Bloom. I moved around a lot, from city to city. I suppose you didn’t get  _ my  _ letters, either?”

“Ah didn’t,” Applejack’s eyes widened, before she grinned at Coloratura. “Shucks, this was just a big misunderstanding! Ah can’t believe you like-”

Coloratura jumped out of her chair and kissed Applejack, the farm pony kissing her back as she put her stetson hat on top of Coloratura. Feeling her tongue sliding in, Applejack let out a soft moan as her tongue joined her childhood friend’s. Applejack felt her heart spring anew as she pushed Coloratura’s body against the table.

_ What about Rarity? _

_ What about her? She’s straight as an arrow, and Rara is finally back. You two can finally have the lives y’all have always dreamed about! _

Applejack pulled away from the kiss.

“Promise me you won’t leave this time,” Applejack whispered.

“I promise,” Coloratura hastily whispered back, pressing her lips against Applejack’s once more.

Applejack felt her fear washed away by a radiating warmth that stemmed from the beating of her heart. She pulled away from the kiss again, turning around and beckoning Coloratura forward with a wave of her hoof. Coloratura jumped away from the table and trotted at Applejack’s side as they reached her room.

“Huh,” Coloratura whispered as Applejack turned on the lamp.

“What is it, sugarcube?” Applejack asked.

“All these years, and some things never change,” Coloratura jumped on the bed, spreading her legs and moving her tail out of the way.

“You said it,” Applejack locked the door, positioning herself between Coloratura’s legs. Taking turns kissing both of Coloratura’s hooves, Applejack made her way to her legs, and eventually started kissing her clit. The kisses turned into long licks that practically made Coloratura melt into the bed, a slave to the sounds that would escape her mouth. Applejack’s paced licks quickened, falling into a rhythm of stimulating inside of her and out. Coloratura gasped as she felt her legs tighten around Applejack’s head, bucking her hips forward.

An electric feeling rushed throughout her body as she released all the pent up arousal, screaming into a pillow as bursts of mare-cum squirted onto Applejack’s face. The world slowly shifted in Coloratura’s eyes as her muscles softened against the bed, her face escaping the pillow to breathe.

“Kiss me,” Coloratura gasped.

Applejack crawled onto the bed, licking cum off her lips before Coloratura used her forehooves to push Applejack’s face forward into a clumsy kiss where their teeth made contact. Applejack melted into Coloratura’s touch as her pussy rested against Coloratura’s. As their tongues tangled, Coloratura’s legs shifted over Applejack’s, their pussies rubbing against each other’s.

“I miss this pie,” Coloratura winked as she further stimulated the two of them. Applejack moaned into the kiss, pressing her forehooves firmly against the bed as she thrusted against Coloratura. Closing her eyes, she released a sound between a growl and a moan.

“Fuck, Rara,” Applejack hissed.  _ “More! _ I need you.”

No longer kissing, the two were moaning and gasping as their sexes rubbed together faster. The thought of this being their forever, sent Applejack over the edge as she saw stars, her body shaking uncontrollably over Coloratura. She thought she felt Coloratura’s second orgasm connecting their pussies together in a way that took the farm pony back, years ago when the two teenagers rested in the afterglow on this very bed. Coloratura promised then that when she made it big, she’d always keep Applejack in her life.

Applejack collapsed on top of Coloratura, her eyes half-lidded as she smiled at the pony she believed to be her future wife. Bringing Coloratura’s hoof forward with her own, Applejack pressed her lips against Coloratura’s hoof.

“I love ya, Rara,” Applejack nuzzled the mare’s hoof. “I promise to spend every sunrise and sunset lovin’ ya, cookin’ for ya, and making sure you're the happiest mare in Equestria. Thank you for staying true to your promises, sugarcube.”

Coloratura said nothing as she wrapped her hooves around Applejack, turning off the lamp and covering the two of them in darkness.

* * *

Applejack’s eyes fluttered open as she felt the sunlight basking over her body through the window, standing up and grinning back at the sight of the outdoors. Turning over, she flinched as she saw no mare in her bed. Before she could cry, or throw the hat that returned to her mane, she stopped and smiled.

_ My sweetheart’s probably cooking breakfast, or washin’ up. Celestia bless her heart. _

Applejack jumped off the bed, opening the door to silence washing over the kitchen and living room. Not even an echo of shower water could be heard in the distance. A cold sensation washed over her body as her heart beated faster.

_ Rara? _

Applejack’s heart jumped as she heard hoofsteps nearby, and her ears flattened as her brother walked into the living room.

“B-Big Mac?” Applejack’s shaky hooves made their way into the room. “Have you seen Rara anywhere?”

“Nope,” Big Mac walked past her, heading into the kitchen.

Applejack felt her eyes watering and her blood boiling as she stomped over in her brother’s direction, staring him right in the eye.

“Did you throw away her letters?” Applejack asked.

“Ah never got any damn letters from her,” Big Mac huffed, before his shoulders relaxed as he frowned at his sister. “Ah wish ah did.”

“Please tell me you’re lying,” Applejack whispered. Big Mac closed his eyes and shook his head.

_“Sis,”_ Big Mac narrowed his eyes at her. “If this ‘Rara’ pony wanted to be with you, she’d be here right now.”

Applejack’s eyes widened as she flinched away from her brother, turning away as her body started shaking. Tears rolled down her cheeks as a choked sound escaped her gritted teeth.

“Ah dammit,” Big Mac sighed, walking towards Applejack. “Ah didn’t mean to make ya cry, we’ll always be here for ya, Applejack.”

“What’s going on?” A soft voice peeped up. Applejack looked up, seeing Fluttershy and Sugar Belle entering the kitchen.

“Rara spent the night, but I c-can’t find her anywhere,” Applejack sobbed.

Fluttershy gasped, and flew to Applejack’s side as she wrapped her wings around the farm pony, pressing her face into the farm mare’s shoulder. Sugar Belle trotted over and wrapped her forehooves around Applejack, leaning in towards her coltfriend.

“Who’s Rara again?” Sugar attempted to whisper.

“Ah’ll tell you later,” Big Mac whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead before joining in the group hug.

Applejack prayed to Celestia, that perhaps her childhood friend was buying groceries or visiting another friend. But the day came and went, minutes feeling like hours, and Applejack laid alone in her bed as somepony knocked on the door.

“Hello?” Applejack felt her heart beating fast as her ears perked up. The door creaked open, and Apple Bloom stepped into the room with a plate of cookies. Applejack sighed as she rested her head on the bed, staring at the wall.

“Hey sis,” Apple Bloom placed the plate on the bed. “Can I stay with you for a little while?”

“Y-Yeah, of course,” Applejack nodded. Apple Bloom jumped onto the bed, resting against her sister as the moon steadily rose into the sky, glaring at Applejack with all of last night’s memories.

Applejack tensed up as she took a cookie, rubbing her sister’s mane.

* * *

As the week came and went, Applejack walked out of the barn one morning to retrieve the daily newspaper. She didn’t normally read the newspaper, but she had hoped to find out a certain pony’s whereabouts. As she placed the newspaper on the kitchen table, her body froze up as she read the paper’s headline.

_ “No, she can’t be…”  _ Applejack whispered, before slamming her hooves onto the table and sobbing. Big Mac rushed to her side and rested his head over hers, embracing his sister as she sobbed into his chest.


End file.
